The present disclosure relates to power management for security sensors.
Existing security system providers provide home and business owners with security systems to monitor their homes and establishments for various threats, such as intruders, fires, etc. However, these providers generally use large call centers staffed by personnel who are tasked with calling stakeholders when their security systems have been tripped by security threat, such as an intruder breaking into a home. These call centers are expensive to operate and the costs for operating them are passed along to the providers' customers. More particularly, customers are generally required to sign contracts and pay relative expensive monthly subscription fees in order to access the security services provided by these solutions. This often leads to frustration because even if customers tire of the expensive subscription fees, they are locked into their contracts until the terms expire.
Moreover, due to the costs of these systems and the extensive installation requirements (e.g., wiring, mounting of sensor hardware and panels, integration with telecommunication systems, etc.), the security systems are generally only accessible to a certain segment of the market, such as people who own their own buildings and have the freedom and money to have such systems installed therein.
Some current systems that use battery powered, wireless monitoring devices to monitor a premises have either removed the ability to provide images of security threats due to the typically computationally expensive processing required to capture, generate, and transmit the images to the user devices of the stakeholders, or require stakeholders to constantly charge or change the batteries in those monitoring devices, which is frustrating to users and leads to low user adoption and sales.
Other available solutions provide little to no control to the customers, and are thus less desirable. Rather, these solutions/security systems often operate blindly, relying on conventional timers and smoke alarms, to determine if threats exist. This can lead to the security system installations triggering frequent false positive alarms, the remediation of which by the call centers or first responders can be very costly. These costs are often passed on down to the customers as well, thereby further exacerbating frustration of those customers.